nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph Bowman
Joseph Bowman 'is a character in the custom Nazi Zombies maps "Havana", "S.O.G. Compound", "Crash Site", "Soviet Intelligence Station", "Crisis", "Uprise", "Invaded", and "Pentagon", as well as a canonical character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign. He will also appear in several more custom Nazi Zombies maps. Biography Not much is known of Bowman, except that he was a Navy SEAL. His father served in the Second World War and his family had a history of asthma. 'Havana While plotting Fidel Castro's assassination in Carlos' bar in Havana with Alex Mason, Frank Woods, and Carlos, a female dancer walks out from behind the back rooms. The dancer tries to attack Bowman, but he pushes her back. The dancer then tries to bite him, and Bowman is forced to shoot her. Suddenly, zombies break the front door down and walk in. The four soldiers grab their ASPs and start to attack the undead horde. 'S.O.G. Compound' After the Bay of Pigs Invasion, Bowman, Mason, and Woods escape via AC-130. They are flown back to the US. Mason reports the incident to the CIA, and the CIA reports it to John F. Kennedy. Bowman, Woods, and Mason are personally briefed by the President, who tells them that the Cuba incident was a small outbreak and that the Cuban government would handle it (unbeknownst to the US, it was Fidel Castro himself who authorized the unleashing of the zombies). Kennedy also explains to them that the S.O.G. Compound near Hue City had become overrun with zombies. Bowman, Mason, and Woods are united with a CIA special agent named Jason Hudson and told that they must recover what they could from the compound. The four are flown to the compound via Huey helicopter and infiltrate the building. They are soon attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Vietnamese zombies. 'Crash Site' When Mason and the other three return to the US they tell the CIA that nothing could be salvaged. Kennedy tells the four that the incident would remain a black operation and would be forgotten. A new mission arose when a Soviet cargo plane carrying Nova-6 crashed in the jungles of Vietnam. Bowman's new mission was to travel by river boat to the crash site and recover the Nova-6 gas before the Russians could. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson obey the orders. When they arrive at the crash site, they are attacked by zombies. They reach the crash site, but could not plant the explosives due to the overwhelming masses of the undead. A Huey arrives to retrieve them. The four are flown to a US Army military base in Laos. 'Soviet Intelligence Station' After the CIA learns of the outbreak at the Crash Site, they began to realize how serious the situation was. The CIA did hours of studies to find any information about secret Soviet weapons. Eventually they find the coordinates to a Soviet Intelligence Station in Laos. Kennedy sends a General to Laos to tell Bowman (and the other three) about their next mission. The General briefs Bowman, Mason, Woods, and Hudson about the next mission, which was to find any documents in the Soviet Intelligence Station that had anything to do with the zombies. The four are once again taken to another location. They parachute out of the AC-130 and slowly enter the base. They immediately notice that the base is destroyed and the inhabitants are zombies. Hudson is able to grab documents obtaining to the zombies. The AC-130 lands, and the four men board it just before being swarmed. The AC-130 flies back to the Army base to refuel, then it flies back to the US. 'WMD' Using evidence from the documents that Hudson recovered, the CIA pinpoints a Soviet research facility on Mount Yamatau. Hudson, Grigori Weaver, Terrance Brooks, and Bruce Harris are sent to infiltrate the base and destroy it (Joseph Bowman did not take part in the mission). As soon as the four infiltrate the base, they are swarmed by zombies. Brooks and Harris are killed in the fighting, but Weaver and Hudson escape (not before capturing documents stating the locations of the original zombie creation compound). Hudson and Weaver take the documents to the CIA, and the CIA phones Bowman, Mason, and Woods who are staying at the Pentagon. Bowman is reunited with Hudson and the four are flown to the Soviet missile facility in Cuba. It is later revealed that in order to cover up their tracks are cover up and evidence, the Soviets infected their own facility. 'Crisis' Upon arriving at the hidden Soviet missile launch facility in Cuba, Bowman and the other three men are attacked by C.C.C.P. zombies and Tropas zombies. When they reach the mainframe of the facility, Hudson, Woods, and Bowman fend off the attacking zombies while Mason plants C4. The four escape before the C4 explodes. It was presumed that the remaining zombies and all evidence about the zombies was annihliated in the explosion. However, this was never confirmed, and several research facilities still remain. 'Uprise' After presumably killing and destroying all zombies and evidence at Crisis, Bowman, Mason, Woods, and Hudson return to the US. They are forced into the witness protection program to protect their identities and are forced to forever live at the Pentagon. All seemed well. However, during one rainy day in April, an urgent message is relayed to the Pentagon. The message requested immediate assistance, but the sender was unknown. The CIA tracked the signal to the coordinates, which led to an old Soviet experimentation laboratory in South America. Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Swift are organized into a task force and flown to the location. They parachute out of the plane. Also instantly the four are attacked by zombies. While trying to reach the escape boat, several zombies pull Swift under, presumably drowning him. The other three return to the Pentagon and report what happened. The CIA sent a scout force to the facility to investigate (consisting of Ryan Jackson, Richard Kain, Daniel Fulsang, and Devon Pangburn), but none of them return. 'Invaded' The Pentagon's relay station tower detected dozens of distress calls. Each of these calls were titled "Broken Arrow!". When the CIA responded to these messages, they learned that Soviet ships had landed on US soil and Soviet planes were flying above. The CIA immediately reacts by sending hundreds of agents to help the Army and Marine Corps soldiers fight the enemy. The most notable were Bowman, Woods, Mason, and Hudson. The soldiers were taken to the front line to assault directly. When they arrived there were hundreds of dead soldiers, civilians, C.C.C.P. soldiers, and Spestnaz. The four engage the remaining enemy. The days passed, and the fighting continued. The Soviets began to realize they would lose the fight, and unleash Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. The Soviets knew what would happen if they unleashed Element 115 weaponry, but they did it anyway. Soon, the undead began to populate the Eastern Coast of the United States. During the battles, Bowman, Mason, Woods, and Hudson were cut off by Soviet forces. When they encountered their first zombie, they knew what the Soviets had done. Their mission now was to make it back to the Pentagon. 'Pentagon' The four eventually reached the Pentagon with only minor bruises and scratches. When they arrived, they discovered the horrible truth: the Pentagon itself had succumbed to Element 115. Zombies now populated the building. The four agents equiped their M1911s, and began clearing out the Pentagon in search of President John F. Kennedy, Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and runner-up Richard Nixon. While fighting through the inner core of the Pentagon, Hudson discovered Doctor Adrienne Smith, a CIA designer, in a closet. At that same moment, Bowman was crowded into a small corner and mauled by zombies, killing him. Mason and the others never found Kennedy, McNamara, or Nixon, and assumed they had been either murdered by Soviet soldiers or eaten by zombies. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Havana Category:S.O.G. Compound Category:Crash Site Category:Soviet Intelligence Station Category:Crisis Category:Uprise Category:Invaded Category:Pentagon Category:Daniel Smith